


Nightmares and Torches

by goldenwing57



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yuuri's anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwing57/pseuds/goldenwing57
Summary: When darkness enshrouds Yuuri in the night, only one person carries the torch to light his way back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet idea just came to me one night between episodes 9 and 10 and I just HAD to write it down! I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

Nightmares and Torches

 

Darkness.

 

Darkness was all that he could see, all that he could feel. No lights, only an abyss.

 

Suddenly, that darkness took shape. Not a recognizable one, but it just all came together. Then, it had a voice-wait, it had many voices.

 

“You’ll never measure up.”

 

“You’ll never be worth it.”

 

“You’ll never be worth **him.** ”

 

Yuuri covered his ears, closed his eyes, and screamed at the voices to **just shut up!** However, it was to no avail. They continued to surround and taunt him. The darkness became thicker and thicker with each passing second.

 

“Why would **he** want to stay with **you?** ”

 

“Why would anyone want to stay with you?”

 

“You might as well just give up now.”

 

He turned and ran, eyes still closed and ears still covered. Soon, though, the darkness was so thick that it even made it hard to breathe. It began to swirl around him in all directions. Tears started to roll down his cheeks.

 

“Please...somebody,” he cried out, his body wracking with sobs, “help me! I-I c-can’t do-”

 

“Yuuri.” A voice called his name. It was different from the ones that he had heard thus far, not taunting or malicious, but rather gentle. Melodic, even? Suddenly, his vision filled with a soft orange.

 

_Orange...fire is orange...a torch, maybe? Is someone there?_ Yuuri wondered frantically as his body continued to heave great sobs.

 

“Yuuri!” There was that voice again, only this time, it carried a sense of urgency. Upon hearing it this time, everything started to shake. His eyes were starting to burn from the orange that was growing ever brighter.

 

“YUURI!! Wake up!” Yuuri looked up in realization.

_I know that voice! It’s…_ His mind trailed off as the orange transformed into a bright, almost white, light. The darkness had finally receded and the voices… they were gone! His vision started to change and he could start to make out shapes, like a lamp, a nightstand, and, most importantly, the person who was hovering over him.

 

“...Victor?”

 

“I’m right here,” Victor reassured him, trailing a hand over the younger man’s cheek, “What happened?” Yuuri hesitated to answer at first, but after a look from Victor that clearly said _Don’t bother trying to lie and tell me that it was nothing - it won’t work,_ he opened up and everything came tumbling out. He could feel himself starting to cry again and tried to hide his face in his pillow. Victor scooped him up, though, and held him tightly to his chest while resting his cheek on the top of Yuuri’s head. All was silent for a moment as he tried to figure out what would be the best thing to say.

 

“Yuuri, never, not even once, did I ever consider leaving your side. I never will. If I didn’t think that you were worth my time and attention, I never would have come here in the first place. You don’t have to try and convince me to stay - I’ve already made up my mind. I’m staying with you.” He placed a tender kiss on the spot where his cheek lay.

 

“I love you, Yuuri.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed as much as possible at this confession. When he looked up, Victor’s cheeks had a hint of pink, as well.

 

“I love you, too, Victor,” he replied with a smile. Any tears that still managed to fall were tears of joy.

 

While Victor laid back down and reached over to turn off the light, he continued to hold Yuuri.

 

“Good night, my katsudon.”

 

“Good night.”

 

They both slept peacefully through the rest of the night, secure in the knowledge that, if darkness should come to either one of them, the other would always be there with a torch to light the way out.


End file.
